Never Letting Go
by Mymaster
Summary: Updated. Added a new chapter, hopefully ya like. First chapter is them getting together. Then a bit of cliche, then more. There's more humor in the first chapter. Hopefully, ya like the second chapter after all this time. KishXIchigo
1. Never Letting Go

"Ichigo!" She spun around at her name being called.

"Kish..."

"How you been, my pretty kitty?"

"Okay, I guess." She smiled sweetly up at the alien that floated in mid air above her. It had been six months since the near end of the world, and they had parted on good terms. The aliens had returned 3 months later to the Mews surprise, simply for a visit. Pudding was through the moon when Tart showed up and Lettuce was pretty happy too, for Pai of course. But Ichigo had just been surprised that they came back.

Kish could see something was wrong. The fire in his kitty's eyes had dimmed these last couple of days and he was determined to get it back."Well then Kitty, what happened to tree hugger anyway, haven't seen him round in awhile?" Even if he didn't like the factor, the tree hugger always made her smile.

"Don't know, broke up with him." Ichigo stated matter-factually, like she never cared at all.

Kish was flabbergasted. His Kitty was just his! And only his now! Kish smiled. "So he wasn't good enough, like me?"

"Not really, no" Ichigo replied.

Kish was stunned even more. Then smirked, widely. "Well then Kitty cat, did you finally figure out you love me?"

"I guess... Yeah..."

That was it, Kish was not expecting that. "Serious? Really? You love me?" Kish's eyes showed how much this meant to him.

"Yes. Do you still love me Kish?"

Ichigo looked down, waiting for the answer. Kish lightly lifted Ichigo's chin. "I love you, I will always love you!" And he kissed her, like the world could end at any moment. "Be mine Ichigo, forever?" Ichigo looked into his eyes; she could see how much she would hurt him if she denied him right at this moment.

"Yes..." She answered breathlessly. He kissed her hard! And wrapped his arms round her, pulling her flush against him and teleporting them to a room of forest green walls, oak double bed and blood red sheets.

"Mine..." Kish breathlessly licking Ichigo's neck, sucking and nipping while she moaned underneath him.

"Yes..." Kish's heart jumped and he throbbed, already ready to take her, make her his forever. Kish ran his hands down Ichigo's clothed body. And then ran them back up, and up her shirt, brushing softly over her bra covered breasts. She breathed in deeply.

"No going back after this." And unclasped her bra.

"I know, and I agree." Ichigo wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him. Kish sucked in a breath, pulled her top off and latched onto her nipple. Ichigo stopped and started moaning as he suckled off her and played with the other breast, pinching her nipple every so often. Ichigo was so wet and throbbing, she needed some type of release, she started rubbing against Kisshu again but that wasn't doing enough.

"Kish... Please... I..." Kisshu chuckled, removing his mouth from her nipple, kissing her mouth and smirking. Running his hand down her stomach and removed her skirt. Placing his hand within her knickers, sliding his fingers along her slip, Ichigo moaned deep in her throat and pushed against him, trying to get him to touch her move. Kisshu chuckled. And slipped a finger within her, pushing in and out slowly.

"Kish, faster, please..." Ichigo begged. Kisshu chuckled again, and sped up his pace. Ichigo was getting closer, so close to going over the edge, but then he stopped. "No, Kisshu, keep going..."

"But Ichigo, I want to taste you..."

"Ahhh, please," Ichigo moaned while trying to push him down. Kisshu smirked but obliged, moving down in between her legs, slipping his tongue out along her slip. Ichigo moaned and pushed forwards. Kish smiled, opened her lips with his fingers and slipped his tongue into her. She let out a loud moan and Kish put even more effort into eating her out. He was so lost in her taste that it took him a while to notice that she was also playing with her clit, he stopped for a second to watch her play with herself, she wimped at the loss of him licking her. "Kish..." she moaned and pushed her fingers into herself to keep the pleasure building."Kish..." She moaned, nearly sounding like she was in pain. That snapped him out of it; he added his fingers to her, stretching her out. She went to pull her fingers away but he grabbed onto them, pushing them back into her.

"No... Ichigo... Keep playing with yourself... Makes me so hard..." Kish panted while slipping his pants off his hips and down, sitting up slightly. He continued to finger her while slightly rubbing his erection, Ichigo noticed him touching himself and moaned even louder, rubbing herself even harder while watching him. Then she reached over with the other hand to touch him as well. Kish threw his head back, and moaned. "Ahh... Ichigo..."

He looked back down, he could feel all the liquid on his fingers, she was so ready for him and from the look in her eyes she really wanted him inside her. He removed his and her fingers from both her and him and lined up with her. He bent over her, never breaking eye contact with her; he put his head down, leaving his lips just above hers.

"Mine... Forever..." He caught her lips just as he pushed inside her, swallowing her scream as he took her virginity and branded himself to her and her to him. "Sorry..." He whispered when they finally came up for air. She shook her head, with slight tears in her eyes. "It had to be done, I am yours and you are mine now." She whispered back.

He smiled softly, pulling out softly and ramming back in. "Oh, yes..." Ichigo slightly screamed. "Faster... Kisshu... Oh god..."

And so Kisshu did, faster and faster till they both went over the edge. Shouting each other's names into the room. Kish pulled out and rolled over, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"So, you dumped tree hugger for me?"

"Yeah..."

"Regret it?"

"Oh, hell no!"

Kisshu laughed and hugged her close. He was never going to let her go.


	2. Satisfying Hearts

Kish awoke with a start and a rock hard boner. He sighed; he'd been having these dreams ever since he returned back to his planet. It always went the same way: he'd meet up with his pretty kitty, she'd fall into his arms and they'd have dirty fun for hours then he'd wake up, craving her even more than when he went to sleep. It was driving him insane. He decided right then that he had to return to Earth and take the object of his obsession.

Back on the planet Earth:  
>"You cheated on me!" Ichigo yelled.<br>"Well if you simply gave me sex, I wouldn't have to go to other places for it." Masaya yelled at her. Ichigo was speechless.  
>"Exactly if you would just let me fuck you, there wouldn't have been a problem." Tears fell from her eyes and she turned away. She couldn't take this, he just broke her heart. Ichigo walked away, unable to even look back at him. She ignored his calls and everyone else. She blocked herself off from the world and everyone in it.<p>

With Kish:  
>Kish felt something was wrong, his heart was in pain, which drove him to act recklessly. He broke into the main port of his planet when it was closed and stole a spaceship. He knew that he could never return back home again but he followed his heart anyway. He crash landed outside the cafe and staggered out the ship. The Mews stood there ready for trouble. He barely even noticed them, only that one was missing.<br>"Where is Ichigo?" He demanded.  
>"Why should we tell you?" Mint replied.<br>"Where is Ichigo?" He swayed but was to determined to fall now.  
>"Home, I think. We haven't seen her in awhile." Lettuce answered, seeing the unwavering spirit in him. And hoping he could help Ichigo. He noticed something was wrong with the group, with the way they reacted to the name Ichigo. Kish rushed off, needing to see her even more now, to make sure she was alright. He got to Ichigo's place from memory. He flew up to her open window and what he saw took his breath away.<p>

Kish flew through her window, Ichigo didn't even look up. To Kish, she looked like her whole world had been destroyed. Kish sat softly down next to her and tried to coax her into talking.  
>"What's wrong, Kitty cat, what happened?"<p>

"Kish? Is that really you?" Ichigo answered softly.

"Yes. I'm here now, kitty cat. So tell me what happened that hurt you so much?  
>"He cheated on me. I thought he was the one and he cheated on me!" Ichigo started to cry, it broke his heart.<br>"Don't cry Kitty cat, he doesn't deserve it or you."  
>"And you do?" She turned her head towards him.<br>"Probably not but I'd never hurt you, you are my world Ichigo." He kissed her softly on the lips. He could taste the salt of her tears, it tore his heart. Kish picked her up and sat her across his lap, curling her body into his, humming to her as she fell asleep.

Ichigo awoke the next morning very warm. She felt someone curled around her. She looked back, over her shoulder the best she could. Her eyes grew big when Kish came into view. He was sound asleep. Ichigo thought he looked cute, his face relaxed and peaceful in slumber. He started to mumble, she listened deeply.

"Ichigo, I love you... Please be mine... I would never hurt you... You deserve the best... Ichigo, pretty Kitty, love you... I can't live without you anymore..." She felt him hug her closer to him. It was like he was afraid she'd just disappear. Ichigo manoeuvred herself around in his arms to face him and lightly touched his face. Her heart felt touched by this alien man who truly did love her. She no longer understood why she always pushed him away, was she afraid of all the love he'd shower over her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kish awoke abruptly at the feeling of her lips. They stared into each other's eyes, neither breathed. Kish pushed forward, capturing her lips with his. Ichigo kissed back, sending Kish's heart into a flutter. They pulled apart and breathed deeply.  
>"I love you, Ichigo. Please?"<br>"Yes, Kish."  
>Kish pushed her back down on the bed gently. He craved her like a thirsty man craved water but he couldn't hurt her. Their lips joined and danced mutually together. His hands explored her body that laid beneath him, slipping beneath her pyjama top. She gasped as she felt his hands slide across her stomach and up towards her breasts. He grasped a breast, feeling her nipple already standing, begging for attention. He smiled into their eighth or ninth kiss as he tweaked her nipple causing her to rip her mouth away and gasp at the feeling. Kish allowed Ichigo to sit up just far enough to help remove her pyjama top. Then pushed her softly back down, smirking in delight at what he saw. His pretty Kitty lying half naked, her nipples standing just begging him for attention and he wasn't going to disappoint. He bent down, kissing his way down Ichigo's neck and shoulder, circling her breast with his tongue till he came to her nipple. He looked up at her face. She was looking down at him in desire.<p>

He loved the dark look on her face, vowing to himself and her, even if she didn't know it, that he would never harm her only give her pleasure and happiness. He kissed her nipple then took it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Ichigo let her head fall back in a silent gasp. She rubbed her ever growing wet pussy against Kish's body as he continued to suckle one nipple and pinch the other. The material between them was growing annoying to her; she wanted to feel his skin on hers. She whined her protest, "No clothes." Kish stopped sucking and drew himself back up to her level. She groaned sadly at the loss of his mouth on her. Kish smiled proudly, "Yes, my pretty Kitty cat. There are way too many clothes between us." They quickly shed the rest of their clothes and returned to each other's arms. Kish kissed the top of her head, fighting back every instinct to mate with his pretty kitty. He knew she didn't understand what she was doing as she wrapped her leg around him, pushing her wet pussy against his throbbing cock. He had to keep control, after taking a few breaths to calm himself he managed to dislodge the horny Kitty from around himself. She mewed in protest.

Kish knew he had to satisfy his Kitty first before he could get her to listen to him. He slipped his hand down and cupped her pussy. He could feel the warmth and moisture calling to him. His cock pulsed but he fought back the instinct to drive it into her and swallowed deeply. Ichigo pushed against his hand, trying to cause more delicious friction. Kish pushed a finger into her wet folds causing her to arch backwards and moan. He pushed his finger deeper into her. They moaned together as he pulled it in and out, slipping another two fingers into her dripping pussy. She decided he wasn't going faster enough. Ichigo pushed Kish over onto his back, holding his fingers in her pussy as she moved. Kish watched in surprise as his kitty started to ride his fingers deeply and fast. He smiled in understanding; his kitty wanted her peak just as much as he wanted her to cum. He pushed them up deeper, wriggling his fingers around and rubbing his thumb over her enlarged bud. Ichigo cried out her orgasms loudly, coating Kish's hand in her cum as her ears and tail popped out.

She laid down on her side and watched Kish clean his hand with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure and touched her own pulsing pussy, shivering at the need that coursed through her body. She looked down Kish's body, knowing what she wanted. She moved over and straddled him, lining her ready pussy up with his precum covered cock. Just as she was about to impale herself on him, Kish pulled her away. He had to explain to her even as she mewed in protest.  
>"Ichigo, you must listen to me. This is important." Kish begged. Ichigo heard the plead in his voice and calmed enough to listen to him, she breathed deeply and made eye contact with him to show she was paying attention even if she couldn't stop rubbing herself against his stomach.<br>"If we do this Ichigo, there's no turning back. My species mates for life. You will be mine. I will never let you leave me again." Ichigo understood, this was it, forever. She smiled sweetly at him. His heart skipped a beat.  
>"I don't care, I love you Kish." Kish kissed her and spun them around, pinning her down.<p>

"Mine," he growled softly before plunging himself into her. He swallowed her scream, he was happy that she wasn't just his now but he was also her only. He stayed still, waiting for her. She swallowed a deep breath and nodded with her eyes closed. He didn't move; she still hadn't relaxed. She inched open her eyes and looked up at him, he was looking down at her in concern. She noticed he seemed to be waiting for something more than her say so. She tried to move on her own, she pushed him slightly deeper and gasped, unclenching her pussy as a pulse of pleasure scorched through her. Then Kish started to pump as his Kitty cat grabbed onto him, moaning and trying to pull him deeper into her. Her tail wrapped around his thigh, brushing against his ball sack with every pump of his hips. He growled at the feeling, loving his new mate and her tail. Her ears continually twitched as they both pushed toward their ultimate high. He pumped and pumped till her pussy spasmed around him, milking him of everything he had as she orgasmed for her second time that night.

He curled around her as her tail wrapped around him. His cock stayed within her as he lightly scraped his fangs along her shoulder. She drowsy watched as a beautiful green pattern much like a lightning strike engulfed her shoulder. Kish pulled out, with Ichigo gasping at the feeling of him leaving. She felt empty and very wet. Kish looked down at his mate's body, from his new mating mark across her shoulder to his green seed that was slowly escaping from her pussy. He pulled the blankets up over them, cuddling up to her exhausted body and purred softly to coax her into sleep.

Kish awoke later, snuggled around his mate. He was so happy for it wasn't a dream any more. She really is his now. His heart felt complete again. And he was going to keep her heart happy too, even if that meant he had to keep his cock at the ready for the rest of his life for his horny little kitty. Ichigo had awoken looking like a wanton little cat, her tail wrapped around his hips pulling his cock toward her already soaked pussy. Oh yes, he was going to keep his horny little kitty cat very satisfied.


End file.
